


burning heart

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Needs a Hug, Crying, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fire, Flashbacks, Food, Found Family, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Trauma, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, anxiety attack, gender is up to reader idc, pov kinda changes, they/them pronouns for ciri in this fic btw!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the licks and scent of flames of fire were loud and angry. jaskier cursed as he threw in another piece of wood. his hands, covered in dirt and spilters, tingled with heat, and he brushed them off his trousers to ignore the complaint growing in his throat. the dirt falls rubs into his silks but falls off and wood in his flesh mewl in pain. the bard sighs, ignoring the pain and growth in his mouth that wanted to scream about his ruined clothes and injured hands, but there was a child. there was a child, a royal, cirilla or “ciri” as they perfer, and he turns his head to the small being while the fire crackled.jaskier shifts his body in the kid’s direction, sensing something different and wring, and says, “ciri?”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 24





	burning heart

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt by roseszain: hmmm for a prompt. soft found family moments or a ship of your choice. bonus points if it's after an intense scene or an emotional, overwhelming moment to comfort the person most effected (i hope that makes sense?). You seem to love writing emotional and/or angsty things, so hopefully this is right up your alley.
> 
> the flashbacks and trauma are implied in this. the main focus is helping ciri through an attack. 
> 
> i hope u enjoy!! and sorry for the change in writing style

the licks and scent of flames of fire were loud and angry. jaskier cursed as he threw in another piece of wood. his hands, covered in dirt and spilters, tingled with heat, and he brushed them off his trousers to ignore the complaint growing in his throat. the dirt falls rubs into his silks but falls off and wood in his flesh mewl in pain. the bard sighs, ignoring the pain and growth in his mouth that wanted to scream about his ruined clothes and injured hands, but there was a child. there was a child, a royal, cirilla or “ciri” as they perfer, and he turns his head to the small being while the fire crackled. 

jaskier shifts his body in the kid’s direction, sensing something different and wring, and says, “ciri?”

the child flinches and looks up at him with wet blue eyes and runny nose. he sees distant fear and the crease of worry on their face. tears runs down, and he can hear their heavy breathing. jaskier could deal with adults, but children were a different thing. but he wants to help, so he crouches down towards them as if ciri was a cornered animal and whispers, “hey, kid, are you okay?” 

there is no response - just a sad face captivated by the fire. jaskier notices how ciri seems to be eaten up by the fire and is fighting to its moiurb. the pain, the pain that destroys such a young face taints his heart with concern and want to help. 

jaskier shuffles his feet over, blocking the majority of the flames from their view. the child blinks rapidly and coughs deep from their chest, as if realizing they were here with jaskier, geralt, and yennefer. ciri visibly quakes with bawled fists and dirty hair covering most of their round face.

behind him, he hears movement against the ground - steps that subtle stop behind him, and the blue eyes move upward to the sight facing his back. jaskier follows after ciri and turns to see a gruff geralt holding a few dead rabbits while yennefer tries to steal them from him. geralt continues to hover over them, scanning jaskier and ciri and sniffs the air. yennefer almost grabs onto a leg of a rabbit but backs off when geralt growls deep. she stands up straight and crosses her arms with a huff before noticing the eyes on her, and moves down next to jaskier. 

“i think they’re having an anxiety attack or something related to it,” he announces to his lovers. 

the kid curls into their self with pain and anxiety coming in waves that is starting to drown jaskier too. he inhales and closes his eyes to ground himself while his partners grab onto his shoulders and sit in the dirt next to him. he opens his eyes and sees yennefer taking her fur coat off while biting her lips. her movements are shaky; and when she comes close to the child, hands fumbling to put it around them, tears also fall on her face. ciri leans into the touch of yennefer putting the coat around them, so she squeezes their shoulder quickly and backs off. geralt tosses the rabbits far away and pulls out water and trail mix. he puts them aside and gets closer to ciri then all three of them have, only a spare few inches between their bodies, and he rumbles softly almost like a motherly cat. 

geralt hovers his shaking hands over the child, and asks, “is it okay if i hug you?” 

before he could be given an answer, the child climbs into his lap and holds onto him tight and desperate. geralt strokes their head and mumbles words that the others cannot hear. in response to his words, ciri spills - breaks like a dam in his arms. 

“put the fire out,” geralt tells them with a crack in his voice. 

yennefer snaps her fingers, and there is no more heat or hungry oranges and yellows. 

ciri’s relaxes once the fire is out but is still tense and ridged as they sob into geralt. the man starts rocking them back and forth and whispers near their ear, “do you want jaskier and yennefer too?” 

ciri chokes out a yes, and the bard and sorceress crawl over to the witcher and child with wide arms. together they all hold ciri who takes all the touch and spilling words from their mouths that are meant to comfort until they are no longer crying. ciri wiggles around, and they lean back to give them room as they catch their breathe. 

jaskier is the first one to ask the question after a stretched period of silence and body aches. “are you alright?” he doesn’t say it like they’re outside in the woods but instead like he’s a concerned father. 

ciri wipes their face and looks up at him and says with a shaky voice, “sorry.”

the adults blink, processing what was said with shock and pain dropped into their guts. “ciri” yennefer whispers. she hesitantly takes the small hand of the child and says, “you do not need to be sorry. you did nothing wrong.” 

ciri opens their mouth with wide eyes and starts, “but-“ 

“you did nothing wrong,” repeats geralt. ciri snaps their head to him in pure disbelief. “you’re allow to feel and need people,” he says softly and takes jaskier’s hand when saying so. jaskier in return squeezes and used his other hand to take yennefer’s palm. they all hold hands, circled around the royal. tears fall again on their face, and they wail, “i’m sorry!” 

geralt shushes them with the water he carries, and they drink it with wet eyes. then, once they’re done, the man pushes his pouch of trial mix and says, “eat.” 

ciri somberly nods their head and takes small portions to their mouth, nibbling on the food as the tears began to dry. yennefer wipes them clean off their face, and jasker ruffles their head. they make no noise of discomfort instead silently let it all happen with a beginnings of a grin.

“you’re a good kid,” he tells them and he sees the smile bloom on their face. 

geralt rests his head on jaskier’s shoulder and says, “yeah. you’re strong and got through your attack. we’re proud of you.” 

yennefer joins her head on jaskier too and says, “you did good for letting us help. leave the worrying to us and we’ll take care of it all.”

ciri hands the pouch to geralt and holds onto his finger when they asks, “can i go to bed with you guys?”

without thinking they all reply, “yes.”

ciri giggles and wiggles into geralt’s arm. the witcher raised an eyebrow and the kid orders, “carry me.” he huffs but makes no objections and stands up. his partners follow suit and tug at the back of his shirt before letting him settle ciri into the bed roll. geralt turns around and is met with lips on both of his cheeks. hear flares under his skin, and he grumbles at them to get into bed.

geralt holds ciri in his arms once he slides in with her and yennefer and jaskier hold onto his arms under the blankets. he watches all of them fall asleep, and when be thinks no one can hear him he says, “i love you.” and closes his eyes.


End file.
